projectvigilancefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Angel
The Dark Angel is a Hazardous entity, class 4b 2d 1a. Location The entity is to be kept in standard humanoid quarters in Hazard Zone 4-18. It is to be provided with items it requests which do not pose a security risk. ██/██/196█- The subject is to be kept in an underground cell in Hazard Zone Two, with no access to the outside world. It is to be provided regular hot meals. ██/██/20██- The Dark Angel is to be contained with a vat filled with molten lead (but also a water, waste and air recycling system), buried 10km underground below the ocean floor off Hazard Zone One and connected to sixteen hydrogen bombs, primed to detonate on any containment breach. This is to be encased in tungsten steel and waste plutonium and forgotten about by the relevant personnel. ██/██/20██- The Dark Angel has escaped. H-bombs have detonated, but it remains alive. ██/██/20██- The Dark Angel is to be kept in an armour-plated underground cell, surrounded by three circles of lamb's blood. This is to be repainted every ten days. Addendum: I don't care how great your idea to destroy it is. If you fail, you'll break its containment, and if you succeed it'll come back stronger and angrier as it always does. -Dr McGregor Attributes This entity is a sapient of humanoid form and stature, though its form is entirely without colour. It is capable of speech and has all the expected senses. It is solid to the touch, and wears normal clothes. It refers to itself as 'Liam', and is friendly to security staff. However, those in protracted contact begin to suffer from nausea and vomiting. In the year following its recovery, death rates on average worldwide fell by two per thousand, an anomalously high quantity. ██/██/196█- The Dark Angel is a sapient of humanoid form and stature, but entirely without colour and appearing to wear robes. Since incident 4522, where Zone 4-18 was destroyed, it has become stronger and more aggressive, threatening staff. If killed, it seems lifeless for ten seconds before getting up again, all damage repaired. No harm is to be done to the creature. It identifies itself as Sarakiel. ██/██/20██- The Dark Angel is a sapient being, resembling a robed figure with wings. It is entirely without colour, and possessing extraordinary strength and speed. It bears a scythe, seemingly of the same material. It is too fast for the human eye to see, and shows extreme aggressiveness, killing all humans it detects. It often plays games with its prey, and shows high contempt for all 'flesh-ridden souls'. ██/██/20██- Entity now on the loose. Death rates have increased in the last few years by four per thousand. ██/██/201█- Entity recaptured. Death rates expected to decrease. As of Incident 8947, it is known that the subject cannot pass a line drawn with lamb's blood, even if routes over and under are provided. This fluid must be under twelve days old, or the subject can pass through. Category:Hazards Category:Sapient Entities Category:Entities